craiger250_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon OCs
This article focuses on the OCs for stories on other Fanfiction stories that are Pokémon or Pokémon and Total Drama Crossover based Craiger250 has submitted. Aled Aled, labeled the The Bubbly Gossiper, was an OC Craiger250 created for and made its debut on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island! as a member of the Zazzy Zekroms. Who is Aled? Aled is a chatty Machamp and always gossiping about stuff. Whether it is about stuff or people or stuff people do, he will continuously gossip about it. Weakness and Flaws Unlike other Machamps, Aled is completely weak and feels rather embarrassed about it. His endless talking makes him impossible to be around. Strength and Attributes Aled can use his gossiping to take down any predator that he has a close encounter with. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Aled has no interest in girls and is not attracted to them at all. In fact, he becomes very nervous around girls and can become quite frightened any girl that tries to seduce him. Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island! In Meet the Contestants!, Aled appeared along with the rest of cast and was introduced, along with Flint, whom he was gossiping to. He was later placed on the Zazzy Zekroms, along with the other male contestants. In Bungee Jumping!, Aled was going on about his gossip to Nico, who was asleep, though Aled was unaware of this. During the first challenge, bungee jumping, Aled was gossiping, but was interrupted by Sharp when he pushed him forward. The interns immediately assumed that he volunteered, and strapped him in. He then jumped off the cliff and was brought back up with a red ring in his possession, earning two points for his team. During elimination, he was the ninth camper called up to receive a poffin. In Try to triumph in the triathlon!, Aled was going on about his gossip to Noel, who yelled at him in annoyance, making him stop his story. During the challenge, a triathlon, Aled volunteered as one the contestants to ride a bike in the challenge. In the midst of the challenge, Aled was immediately cut off from his story by Sharp. He then started another story as his team made it to the finish line, letting the other members of his team start their part of the challenge, and collapsed, along with Sherlock and Sharp. During elimination, he was the eighth camper to receive a poffin, but it was shoved in his mouth to prevent from telling another story. Arther Arther, labeled The Ladies Man Wannabe, is an OC Craiger250 created originally for Total Mystery Pokémon Island. Who Is Arther? Arther is a rather flirty Electivire who tends to hit on any girl he thinks has a shot with. Though no matter how hard he tries, Arther ends up failing every time. Despite this, Arther never gives up no matter what. The problem only is, Arther continuous flirting has led to many girls suing him for harassment. Fortunately for Arther, he comes from a wealthy family, so it is next to impossible for him to lose all of his money. Weakness and Flaws Arther's flirting can lead to many girls hating him. Added to that, he spends to much time flirting, instead of focusing on things he's suppose to be doing. Strength and Attributes Arther comes from a wealthy family, so he can deal with any situation with money. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender As stated before, Arther flirts with just about every single girl, only to get shot down every single time. He never gives up and makes a complete fool out of himself, doing so. Brett Brett, labeled the BMX Biker Dude, is an OC Craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this OC in any story. Who is Brett? Brett is your average BMX riding guy, although he is pretty good at what he does, and ranks in the top 100 best BMXers in the world. Unfortunately, Brett is outnumbered by skateboarders who looked down on him for riding a bike, and often chase him out of the skate park. Brett is a pretty chill guy and often tries to do the best at whatever he does. He's very athletic due to all his BMXing. He's not only a BMXer, but is also the goalie for a Triple-A hockey team, and has some awesome reflexes due to all his abilities as a goalie, but Brett can often take a bit more punishment due to all those pucks to the helmet. Brett always tries to find the best way to solve a problem, but will resort to playing dirty if he has no other choice. Weakness and Flaws Brett, although he has the best intentions, sometimes leads his team in the wrong direction, although it happens very little. Brett also feels like he's not the best player on his team due to being bullied by skateboarders. He thinks that he's like the second notch on the ladder and people would rather be on the topnotch, yet does he know he's the topnotch. The girl he likes on the show often tries to flirt with him. Brett acknowledges it as flirting, but thinks she could find somebody better. Strength and Attributes Brett has great endurance and reflexes, and not mention quick thinking of perfect execution due to his time as a Triple-A goalie. Brett always happens to have a plan to help his team and also has a lot of strength due to his BMXing and goalie training, so expect Brett to pull out the moves when needed. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Brett has one of the stupidest smiles you could ever imagine, and he can't help but show it off whenever the girl he likes flirts with him. Brett often vents in confessing for his affection for her, showing off his signature goofy smile. Brett is very comfortable girls as most girls back home like Brett because of his athleticism. Farmer Sam Farmer Sam, labeled The Farm Boy, was an OC recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Who is Farmer Sam? Weakness and Flaws Strength and Attributes Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Joseph Joseph Teddy Margaret Garfield, labeled The Pompous Politician, is an OC Craiger250 created originally made for Welcome to Legendary High school. Who is Joseph? Need someone to guide you the RIGHT way? The HONEST way? THE TRUE WAY? No? Too bad, Joseph is going to do it anyway, with his motivational speeches and love of political debates for fun, he's a force/annoyance to be reckoned with. It's a good job he doesn't have a podium to stand on, oh wait, nope, he has a retractable one in his giant hooded sweater, brilliant. Joseph likes to promote himself, vote Joe for the win! He's the RIGHT choice! Other than that, he has this whole game planned in his head, because what would any future leader head be if he didn't have it all planned behind the scenes. Calculating everything ahead of him, he is determined to do WHATEVER it takes to win, even if it means a few assassinations/eliminations. He will get the vote, and he will gain the power, and the PEOPLE! Weakness and Flaws His longwinded speeches annoy people to the point where they can't stand next to him. Strength and Attributes His longwinded speeches can let him talk for a long time without taking breath. It also allows him to hold his breath for a long time, especially for when it involves staying underwater. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Joseph does his best to acknowledge females. He always flirts with his crush, but they never know if he's flirting or just making another longwinded speech. Even then, he can sometimes get a little nervous around girls, especially when the try to seduce him, so he tries his best to avoid them. Kon Konnor Matthew Austin "Kon" Mallory, labeled the The Goofball, is an OC Craiger250 created for and made its debut in Total Drama Generation X as a member of the Rocking Bastiodons. Who is Kon? Weakness and Flaws Strength and Attributes Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Shadow Shadow, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, is an OC for Total Drama Generation X. He made his debut in Welcome to Legendary High school. Who is Shadow? Shadow is a true sweetheart who is always does his best to help out in anyway. Most of the time he can appear as normal as any other person, but there is one major thing that separates him from everyone else, and that would be that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Shadow has many different personalities, Christian, Jordan, Logan, Mason, Noah, Polar, Rath, Ren, Sven, and Vil, that all trigger in their special way. Shadow always hides Multiple Personality Disorder, fearing that he would be made fun of, or that his personalities would hurt his loved ones. Any other time, he is pretty relaxed and does anything that can help benefit his team. Weakness and Flaws Shadow is a constant worrywart whenever it comes to his Multiple Personality Disorder coming out. Shadow is not the brightest person you can meet, and sometimes feels as though he isn't the most useful person due to him not being very smart. Strength and Attributes Although he considers them to be a little annoying, Shadow's alternate personalities help out in their own way, such as smarts, athleticism, etc. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Shadow has mutual feelings around girls, but eventually develops a crush on girl he truly likes. He sometimes flirts with his crush, but whenever his bandana comes off, he finds it a rather difficult task, and some girls will sometimes question his sexuality. Other than that, he feels perfectly fine around girls and has no trouble talking to them.